Wish you were here
'''Wish You Were Here - '''singiel Avril Lavigne z płyty Goodbye Lullaby Tekst piosenki I can be tough I can be strong But with you, it's not like that at all There's a girl That gives a shit Behind this wall You just walk through it And I remember all those crazy things you said You left them running through my head You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it just went with it You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here (Chorus): Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near I wish you were here I love the way you are It's who I am Don't have to try hard We always say Say like it is And the truth Is that I really miss All those crazy things you said You left them running through my head You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here (Chorus): Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near I wish you were here No, I don't wanna let go I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go Let go, oh, oh No, I don't wanna let go I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go Let go, let go, let go... (Chorus x2): Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near I wish you were here Tłumaczenie tekstu Mogę być twarda Mogę być silna Ale z Tobą, wcale tak nie jest Jest dziewczyna Którą to gówno obchodzi Za tą ścianą Ty po prostu przez nią przechodzisz I pamiętam te wszystkie szalone rzeczy, które powiedziałeś Zostawiłeś je biegające po mojej głowie Zawsze tam jesteś Jesteś wszędzie Ale teraz chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Wszystkie szalone rzeczy, które zrobiliśmy Nie myśleliśmy o tym, po prostu to robiliśmy Zawsze tam jesteś Jesteś wszędzie Ale teraz chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj (Refren): Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Tutaj, tutaj, tutaj Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Blisko, blisko, blisko Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Kocham to, jaki jesteś To kim jestem ja Nie trzeba mocno się starać Zawsze mówimy Jak jest naprawdę A prawda Jest taka, że naprawdę tęsknię Wszystkie szalone rzeczy, które powiedziałeś Zostawiłeś biegające po mojej głowie Zawsze tam jesteś Jesteś wszędzie Ale teraz chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Wszystkie szalone rzeczy, które zrobiliśmy Nie myśleliśmy o tym, po prostu to robiliśmy Zawsze tam jesteś Jesteś wszędzie Ale teraz chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj (Refren): Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Tutaj, tutaj, tutaj Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Blisko, blisko, blisko Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Nie, nie chcę odpuścić Chcę, żebyś wiedział, Że nigdy nie zamierzam odpuścić Odpuścić, oh, oh Nie, nie chcę odpuścić Chcę żebyś wiedział, Że nigdy nie zamierzam odpuścić Odpuścić, odpuścić. odpuścić... (Refren x2): Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Tutaj, tutaj, tutaj Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Blisko, blisko, blisko Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Tutaj, tutaj, tutaj Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Cholera, cholera, cholera Co ja bym dała, żebyś był Blisko, blisko, blisko Chciałabym, żebyś był tutaj Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne